Ginny Potter Weasley
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Capítulo único en el cual Ginny habla sobre Harry


**Hola soy Ginevra Molly Weasley soy la última hija del matrimonio Weasley de Arthur Weasley y Molly Prewett, vivimos en un lugar llamado la Madriguera, soy la única mujer del matrimonio, tengo seis hermanos mayores: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George y Ron.**

 **Bien esa es mi familia y a todos los adoro, pero ahora hablemos de mi, yo tengo una amiga llamada Hermione Granger, es un año mayor que yo y mejor amiga de Ron y de Harry, ¡Harry Potter!, yo conozco todo sobre él, lo admiro y no solo eso... estoy enamorada, recuerdo cuando lo vi por vez primera**

 **Era el primer año en Hogwarts de Ron y yo contaba con apenas diez años, mi madre preocupada por no saber cómo atravesar la barrera sin tantos muggles observando, mi madre dejó que Percy pasara primero, Fred y George que son gemelos le hicieron una broma a mamá confundiendola, pero aún así pasaron, el siguiente era Ron pero un chico de la misma edad de Ron apareció preguntando a mi madre como atravesar, ¿como era?, pues el era un poco alto, de cabello negro y revuelto, usa gafas y tras esas gafas se escondían unos ojos color verde, solo de verlos eran los más bonitos del mundo, pero en ese instante no sabía que era él, fue hasta que Fred y George lo dijeron, cuando estaban ya en el andén 9 3/4... todavía recuerdo lo que dije:**

 **-"Mamá ¿puedo subir a verlo?... mamá por favor"**

 **Que quieren que diga, era una niña pequeña que bueno como todas las niñas tienen un amor platónico, regresar a casa, pero con una imagen de el famoso Harry Potter, esperaba encontrarlo en Hogwarts...**

 **Un año más tarde, entré a Hogwarts y jamás supuse que Harry sería el mejor amigo de Ron y que una mañana me sorprendería en la mesa de la casa comiendo; Ron dice que todo el verano solo hablaba de Harry Potter y la verdad es cierto solo que en su presencia no dejaba de ponerme de mil colores, hablaba muy poco con él, yo me preguntaba cómo podía ponerme así con ese chico, no olvido esa espantosa tarjeta musical que le envié en San Valentin:**

 **Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche**

 **y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece.**

 **Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,**

 **el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso.**

 **Lo que hacía a los once años de edad, pero me quitaron (Malfoy) un diario que era muy extraño, pero me entendía, hasta que al final supe lo que era, cometí la tontería de decirle todo lo de Harry y bueno, yo estaba poseída por él y no sabía que yo ataque a todos los nacidos de muggles y la gata de Filch, no lo sabía, me quise deshacer del diario, pero no pude y volvió a mi, no sabía tampoco que Voldemort era Tom Riddle, Harry me rescató de la cámara de los secretos, pero creo que no me odio por eso**

 **Mi segundo año en Hogwarts, lo que significó el tercero para Harry, Hermione y yo somos amigas desde hace un año, nos conocimos en el expreso de Hogwarts, ella sabe y conoce todo lo que me pasa con Harry cerca, bueno en mi segundo año no fue nada interesante, por que no tuve más acercamientos con Harry y bueno, yo he entendido que el famoso Harry Potter se fijará en mi...**

 **Hermione me dio una buena idea; ya crecimos ya no tenemos once y doce años, ella tiene quince y yo catorce años y lo que he sentido por Harry no se ha borrado ni un poco, Harry lo que más amo de él es su valentía, la forma en que siempre puede sobresalir de todo, yo sé, bueno mejor dicho todos sabemos, ha vivido situaciones que ninguno de nosotros podemos imaginar desde que era un bebé, como perder a sus padres o en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Harry siempre puede con duras penas pero ha podido con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, yo no me guió en Harry a lo físico, yo la verdad he estado, podría decirse enamorada de él desde que escuché su historia y no lo conocía físicamente**

 **Hermione me ha dicho que posiblemente si no me pongo de mil colores o quizá saliendo con un chico, creo que a ella si le funciona, pero lo intenté y funcionó, ahora Harry y yo hablamos con toda la normalidad del mundo, pero no creo que Harry me vea de otro modo, porque existe una tipa llamada Cho Chang y Harry bueno entre ellos se gustan, me enteré que se besaron en la sala de menesteres antes de Navidad, pero tenía que fingir que no me importaba porque yo salía con Michael Corner de Ravenclaw, un poco arrogante pero muy inteligente, las cosas nos se dieron nada bien y terminamos, curiosamente, Chang y Corner comenzaron a salir al final de mi cuarto curso, otra forma de amar a Harry fue de como, no al 100 % superar la muerte de su padrino y poder dirigir a un grupo de adolescentes para poder defendernos**

 **Mi quinto año fue el mejor por que por fin comencé a salir con Harry, no sin antes salir con Dean Thomas, era muy simpático pero excesivamente caballeroso que me fastidió un poco, recuerdo que Harry yo nos besamos en la Sala Común frente a muchas personas, entre ellas Dean y una fastidiosa Romilda Vane, pero por desgracia no duró mucho porque Dumbledore murió y tuvo que hacer algo que según Harry, Dumbledore le encomendó; cuando Harry dijo que lo mejor era terminar, no lo negaré me puse un poco triste pero comprendí que Harry es el único que podía detener a Voldemort, no lloré, suerte que tengo el carácter de mi madre; él estuvo en la boda de mi hermano Bill y su novia Flegggrrr y bueno nos besamos, diciendo que era cumpleaños de Harry; Ron nos vio y creo que tuvo una pequeña discusión con Harry; más tarde los mortifagos nos atacaron en plena boda y Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron, yo tuve que regresar al colegio bajo la dirección de Voldemort y Snape pero aún así decidí ayudarlo desde Hogwarts junto con Neville y Luna, como robar la espada de Gryffindor...**

 **Harry entró a Hogwarts para tener a cabo la famosa batalla de Hogwarts, que significó la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort; pero como todos saben una batalla tiene sus sacrificios y entre esos sacrificios fue la muerte de mi hermano Fred y otras personas conocidas, mi hermano George y mi madre lo superaron, mejor dicho nadie de la familia lo ha hecho, ni siquiera Harry o Hermione**

 **Actualmente estoy casada con el chico de ojos verdes, tenemos tres hijos, James Sirius (este niño hace honor a los nombres que lleva, ya que es un completo desastre y travieso), Albus Severus (que tiene los ojos de su padre) y Lily Luna que es muy parecida a mi; tengo a Teddy como ahijado y mis sobrinos Victorie, Molly, Lucy, Fred II, Dominique, Louis,Hugo y Rose (la verdad no se si se me olvido alguien más), pero gracias a mi esposo todos vivimos en un mundo sin oscuridad y mi ahora nombre es Ginevra Molly Potter, pero prefiero Ginny Potter Weasley**


End file.
